A TERRORific day
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: "AHHHHH!" "AHHHHHH!" "AHHHHH!" "AHHHHH!" Yep, that kinda explains it. How could two big men like them lose control of a ten year old girl? Find out how in this one-shot!


**This story was influenced by The Road Warrior's The Trouble with Children. All credit goes to her for the inspiration. This one involves my OC, Mickie and her daughter, Amy!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chris knocked on the door gingerly, unable to believe that he agreed to this. He adored the little girl, so it didn't really matter to him.

"Who is it?" Mickie answered.

"Misery," Chris said casually. "Next in line speaking…"

Mickie opened the door with a smile. Chris moped as he walked in; but his misery melted away as Amy almost tackled him to the floor with a strong hug. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Chris," Amy said happily. "You're here!"

"Hi Amy," He said, getting up.

"I'll be at the store, getting some groceries. Be good; including you, Chris."

"Oh please…I'll have this under control. Just go shopping; we'll be fine."

"Okay."

Mickie grabbed her keys and her jacket and opened the door; she waved at both of them and shut the door.

"Okay Amy," He began. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm…I'm kinda in the mood to play something…"

Amy jumps out of his arms and runs into the kitchen. She comes back with a large bag of jumbo marshmallows.

"CHUBBY BUNNIES!"

Chris laughed as he grabbed the bag and opened it. He put one in his mouth and said, "Chubby bunnies!"

Amy did the same thing. "Chubby bunnies!"

Another one into Chris' mouth… "Chubby bunnies!"

Another one into Amy's… "Chubby bunnies!"

Well, in a nutshell, both of them filled up their mouths until all they were saying was gibberish. Someone knocked at the door, and with a laugh, Chris got up and opened the door.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Chris ran into the kitchen to spit out the jumbo marshmallows and ran back out to the door.

"Hey Leon," He said. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Nothing," He said. "I was just casually going by, and I wanted to see Claire. Is she here?"

"No, but Mickie's daughter is. We were just playing chubby bunnies."

"Really? Can I come in?"

Chris moved out the way, allowing Leon in. Amy gave him a big hug after saying, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay," Chris said. "What would you like to eat?"

"…cheeseburger!"

"Okay, I'll fix you a cheeseburger. Is there anything you can snack on in the meantime?"

Amy tapped a finger on her chin for a moment. Then she ran into the pantry and pulled out a pack of Sour Punch straws.

"We have some Sour Punch straws."

"Just have that one pack, okay?" He said, walking into the kitchen and pulling a pack of ground beef out of the refrigerator. "I don't want you getting too hyper. Leon, I'm talking to you too."

"Yes sir!"

**(About 20 minutes later…)**

"Amy, your cheeseburgers are-AHHHHH!"

Chris sat the skillet back on the stove and ran out into the main hall. Everything was over turned, and the doors had…bullet holes in them!?

"T-there's bullet holes in the door," Chris said, voice slightly breaking. "Mickie's gonna kill me…LEON!"

"AHHHHH!"

Leon crawled out of one of the closets and towards Chris. His clothes were completely torn apart. Chris' jaw literally dropped off his face.

"WHERE'S AMY!?" He yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!"

"I know…as soon as she put that first Sour Punch straw in her mouth, it went downhill fast. I think she has my gun…"

"WHAT!?"

Chris began searching for Amy. Leon crawled his way back to his feet and followed.

"Amy, come on," He said. "Your cheeseburger is getting-AHHHH!"

"DONKEY KONG TIME!"

Regardless of the falling hampers, Chris jumped over them, trying to reach Amy before she ran again.

"Amy, stop," He said. "Your cheeseburger is ready! Come down here!"

Amy turned on a radio and said, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" before running away. Chris groaned as he ran after her.

"AMY! LEON, COME ON!"

"Coming…"

Leon limped after Chris; his almost had the urge to dance to the song, but he fought against it.

"No dancing, no dancing…!"

A small crack in the background brought Leon's attention back to the matter at hand.

"AMY, STOP IT! PUT THAT GUN DOWN!"

"Oh no…"

**(A few minutes later…)**

The place was a mess, and both men were tired. Amy stood above them and laughed.

"That was so much fun," She said, skipping. "Let's do it again!"

"NO."

Chris stood up and directed Amy to the kitchen, where she could eat her cheeseburger. He walked back into the main hall and helped Leon up.

"We need to start remodeling," He said. "Mickie will be back here any minute!"

"And skin us alive…"

Chris gave him an exasperated look. "GET THE PAINT."

**(An hour of remodeling and painting later…) **

"Whew…all done!"

"…Think she'll notice what happened before?"

"Nah, I think we did pretty well."

Amy walked out of the living room and into the main hall. She was astonished when she saw everything she destroyed brought back to life, but in more detail.

"Sorry that I went a little nutty," Amy said. "I ended up eating three packs."

Chris slowly turned his head towards Leon in frustration. Leon put his hands up in the air, showing that he was innocent.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT ONLY ONE!" Chris yelled.

"She locked me in a closet, what was I supposed to do!?"

"Hey guys!"

Both men froze in place as they heard Mickie enter through the door and set her keys on the table.

"Do you two mind helping me with the groceries?"

"Sure…"

They followed Mickie outside to her car, where they were met with several bags and bags of groceries. They quickly brought the groceries inside and put them up.

"Is that everything?" Leon asked.

"Yep; thanks guys."

"Well…I think we'll be going. See ya."

Both of them left out after waving to Amy, who returned their wave. They shut the door with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, let's go…"

Leon and Chris quickly walked to their cars and started to get in. But not before they heard Mickie's frustrated scream.

"CHRISTOPHER! LEON!"

"Uh oh…"

She burst through the front door, literally flaming. Chris and Leon just stood at their car doors in horror.

"WHY IS THERE BULLET HOLES IN ONE OF MY DOORS!?"

Chris turned his head towards Leon, who had a look of shock written all over him.

"I think I missed a door…"

"WE'RE DOOMED."

Mickie folded her arms, completely outraged. "WELL!?"

"Uh…Oopa Gangnam Style?"

"CHRISTOPHER!"

Chris and Leon gasped and started sprinting down the street. Mickie blazed after them.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this random one-shot! **

**(P.S. There might be another Family Time: Redfield Style coming soon! Stay tuned!)**


End file.
